


Раскол

by MikiVitte



Series: Грешники и святые [2]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiVitte/pseuds/MikiVitte
Summary: Кроуфорд приводит в дом новую зверушку. Шульдих бунтует.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dissension](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107762) by [Miko no da (Miko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko%20no%20da). 



> Gott - боже (нем)

Шульдих сидел с ногами на подоконнике, подставив лицо весеннему ветру, который играл с его волосами и бросал их ему в лицо. Он рассеянно отводил их назад, не прекращая бегать глазами по улице, словно кого-то высматривая.

\- Tsumaranai, - вздохнул он, позволив японскому слову плавно соскользнуть с языка. Он гордился тем, что избавился даже от намёка на акцент – его вполне можно было принять за местного, если бы не внешность. Разумеется, одного взгляда на его огненно-рыжие волосы было достаточно, чтобы понять, что перед вами гайдзин.

\- Tsumaranaaaaaai, - снова простонал он, и подперев щёку кулаком, прилип к оконному стеклу, - Laaaaaangweilig, - попробовал он по-немецки. Затем, чтобы хоть немного развлечься, повторил по-английски: - Скууууууучно! Мне так скучно!

Он повернул голову в сторону въезда на подземную парковку Такатори Тауэрс, надеясь увидеть там блестящий чёрный БМВ Кроуфорда.

Он не знал, почему Кроуфорд приказал ему сегодня остаться дома – обычно, когда Такатори на БДСМ-вечеринке нужен был телохранитель, он брал с собой и Кроуфорда, и его. Шульдих поднял руку и дотронулся до своего ошейника, хмурясь в стену. Вся эта фигня с отношениями Хозяин/раб действовала ему на нервы. Нет, разумеется, он был благодарен Кроуфорду за своё спасение! Но за два года, которые он был обязан выполнять любую прихоть американца, ему начало это надоедать. Он просто не тот человек, который может долго с готовностью подчиняться чужим приказам. Уловки, которым он научился в гареме своего бывшего Хозяина, здесь не работали; Кроуфорд хотел, чтобы на заданиях он думал своей головой, а это означало, что он не мог включить автопилот и уйти в себя. Слава богу, ему хотя бы не пришлось с ним спать – Кроуфорд держал слово и ни разу не притронулся к Шульдиху, когда они стали жить вместе.

Провидец хотя бы смог научить его, как оградить свой разум от большинства проклятых голосов! Он скорчил рожу и потёр висок, будто бы прогоняя воспоминание о боли. Процесс обучения был долгим и тяжёлым, но в конце концов он научился управлять своим Даром, насколько это было возможно. Не идеально, конечно, но в целом он справлялся намного лучше, чем раньше.

С контролем он обрёл способность играть с разумами людей, научился заставлять их думать то, что было нужно ЕМУ, обращать их мысли против них самих. Единственным человеком, которого он не мог контролировать, был Кроуфорд, потому что у него был практически непробиваемый естественный щит; никто не мог проникнуть сквозь него, если того не желал сам обладатель.

Наконец, он увидел лимузин Такатори и следующую за ним в гараж дорогую спортивную машину, и нетерпеливо вскочил на ноги. Единственной возможной причиной, по которой Кроуфорд решил не брать его с собой, было видение, которое подсказало оракулу о важности предстоящего вечера, и Шульдиху было чертовски интересно, что такое он увидел. Он с нетерпением ждал звука открывания двери, считая секунды. Пять минут, чтобы обеспечить Такатори безопасность на пути до его личного лифта. Десять минут, чтобы отметиться у начальника службы безопасности и убедиться, что всё в порядке. Десять минут, чтобы добраться на гостевом лифте до нужного этажа, ввести коды доступа, и...

Звук считывания ключ-карты Кроуфорда достиг ушей телепата точно вовремя. Он усмехнулся. Кроуфорд тот ещё сукин сын, но по крайней мере, он следует режиму. Эта привычка могла бы быть опасной для любого другого, но не для того, кто видит возможную опасность до того как она наступит.

Он попытался считать с Кроуфорда отрывки воспоминаний о событиях вечера, хоть и знал, что его щиты ничего не пропустят. Он дотянулся до границы щитов Кроуфорда своим пытливым сознанием...и тут же почувствовал чужое присутствие за его спиной. Он нахмурился, потому что когда Кроуфорд открыл дверь, его худощавая фигура загородила того, кто стоял за ним. То, что Кроуфорд был не один, означало, что Шульдих должен был быть ещё более покорным, чем обычно – за закрытыми дверями Кроуфорд не требовал от него чрезмерного почтения, но не на публике. С тяжёлым вздохом он нацепил маску «безмозглого раба» и подошёл к Кроуфорду, чтобы помочь ему раздеться.

_*Это что за нафиг?*_ \- выпалил он, поражённый видом тоненького, дрожащего мальчика, сжавшегося за спиной Кроуфорда. Он остановился посреди коридора, забыв о своей роли, и уставился на ребёнка. - Шульдих, это новый член нашей команды, - вежливо ответил Кроуфорд, который устал ждать, когда у него заберут пальто, и повесил его на вешалку. _*Будь с мальчиком помягче, он и так напуган до смерти,*_ \- добавил он невербально.

Шульдих неверяще уставился на него.

\- Ты, наверное, шутишь, - не подумав, сказал он вслух. - ЭТО?

Кроуфорд кивнул, взглядом убеждая Шульдиха одуматься и вести себя прилично. Шульдих отошёл в сторону, давая Хозяину дорогу, и привычно поставил его ботинки в шкаф. Он ещё раз просканировал мальчика и снова был поражён тем, что почувствовал.

Если бы он не смотрел прямо на мальчика, он бы подумал, что чувствует разум животного. Животного, с которым очень плохо обращались, если быть точнее. У него напрочь отсутствовали случайные мысли, вместо них были лишь слабые, подавленные инстинкты. Его тёмно-синие глаза будто прилипли к Кроуфорду, как стрелка компаса к Северному полюсу, в них было что-то хрупкое. Он тихо стоял у дверей, неподвижно, как статуя. На тонкой фигурке мешком висел пиджак Кроуфорда, но под ним Шульдих, кажется, разглядел переплетение полосок кожи. Тонкую шею обхватывал ошейник, абсолютно идентичный с ошейником Шульдиха.

_*С хера ли ТЫ такой особенный?*_ \- спросил он прямо. На секунду глаза мальчика расширились и взгляд метнулся в его сторону, но тут же вернулся на Кроуфорда. Это произошло так быстро, что Шульдих упустил бы момент, если бы не всматривался в его лицо. Реакция разума отсутствовала, у мальчика не появилось ни намёка на вопрос о том, почему он слышит голоса.

Кроуфорд дошёл до гостиной и обернулся на них, нахмурив брови.

\- Заходите, - раздражённо сказал он. Мальчишка мгновенно бросился вперёд с такой скоростью, что чуть не запнулся о собственные ноги, и остановился в нескольких дюймах от Кроуфорда. Он не отрывал от лица американца взгляда тёмных глаз, и Шульдиху показалось, что его Хозяин вздохнул.

\- Это Шульдих, - сказал он мальчику, жестом указав на стоявшего в дверях немца, - он тоже мой раб, и он телепат. Шульдих, это... чёрт, я забыл спросить, как тебя зовут.

Кроуфорд был раздражён тем, что забыл узнать такую важную деталь.

Шульдих не отрывал от мальчика взгляда, проникая дальше в его разум в попытках отыскать его личность. Тело ребёнка покрывали синяки, какие-то свежие, какие-то старые, под пиджаком можно было разглядеть шрамы от плети и ожогов. Он не ответил на вопрос Кроуфорда устно, но это и не удивительно – он не получил явного разрешения говорить. Однако, его память откликнулась на вопрос, и Шульдиху удалось уцепиться за эту мысль.

\- Dorei? – повторил он вслух, не веря самому себе, - тебя звали Dorei? Нет, это уж слишком!

Мальчик снова стрельнул на него глазами, на этот раз задержавшись на его лице на секунду дольше, прежде чем вернуться к Кроуфорду.

Кроуфорд предупреждающе посмотрел на Шульдиха, его лицо потемнело. Это слово означало «раб», и называть ребёнка таким именем было хуже, чем сыпать соль на раны.

\- Не годится, - согласился он с Шульдихом. – Ты помнишь, как тебя звали до этого?

Мальчик слегка нахмурился – первая эмоция, которая тронула его тонкие черты. Шульдих уловил тихий шёпот мыслей, двигавшихся так медленно, будто ребёнку раньше вообще не приходилось думать. Он коснулся потока мыслей, осторожно просеивая воспоминания, чтобы ничего не повредить. Обычно телепату было не до ментальных нежностей, но что-то в этом хрупком ребёнке не давало ему добавить хоть каплю боли к той, что он уже пережил.

Даже с помощью Шульдиха мальчику понадобилось время, чтобы вспомнить своё имя, но наконец он нерешительно кивнул. Кроуфорд начал нетерпеливо стучать по полу ногой, и Шульдих закатил глаза.

_*Вы должны ПРИКАЗАТЬ ему говорить, Кроуфорд,*_ \- Шульдих нервно усмехнулся. _*Боже, а мне казалось, что это я был забитым, когда вы меня нашли!*_

_*Он окончательно сломлен?*_ \- холодно спросил Кроуфорд. Шульдих задумался.

_*Не уверен. Он мог просто подавить свою личность, я делал то же самое, пока вы не вывели меня из себя. Если так, то у него это чертовски хорошо получилось. Где вы НАШЛИ его?*_

_*Новая игрушка твоего старого Хозяина,*_ \- с отвращением ответил Кроуфорд. _*Впрочем, я уверен, что он был у мальчика не первым.*_

Наконец, американец отдал мальчику приказ, которого он так ждал.

\- Итак, как тебя зовут?

\- Наги, - ответил ребёнок тонким и высоким голосом, почти не отличимым от шёпота. Когда он произносил имя, которое едва помнил, в его голосе, как и в сознании, не было ни намёка на эмоцию. – Наоэ Наги.

\- Значит, Наги, - удовлетворённо кивнул Кроуфорд. – Наги – телекинетик, и очень сильный, но иногда он теряет контроль над своим Даром. Как я уже сказал, теперь он – часть нашей команды. Шульдих, от тебя требуется присматривать за ним, когда меня нет.

_Телекинетик?_ Шульдих по-новому взглянул на мальчика. С ним, его телепатией и ясновидением Кроуфорда их команда станет по-настоящему влиятельной. ЕСЛИ мальчишка научится контролировать свою силу; а если бы он не мог, Кроуфорд бы это предвидел и не потрудился тащить его в дом.

\- Ладно, - сказал он вслух, безразлично пожимая плечами.

\- Отлично, - сказал Кроуфорд, - Я сообщил мистеру Такатори, что... условия нашего сотрудничества с этого дня распространяются и на мальчика, - добавил он, имея в виду ультиматум, который он поставил перед своим работодателем, когда принял под крыло Шульдиха: держите руки при себе, или я ухожу. Такатори ни разу не нарушил это условие, но Шульдих знал, что пару раз тот едва не поддался соблазну. – Завтра я буду сопровождать мистера Такатори на конференции, твоё присутствие не обязательно. Познакомь Наги с положением вещей и помоги ему освоиться.

\- Ага, - сказал Шульдих, и ухмыльнулся в ответ на хмурый взгляд Кроуфорда. Он обожал бесить раздражительного американца.

Наконец, Кроуфорд со вздохом поправил очки.

\- А сейчас пора спать, - изрёк он, и, следуя своим словам, развернулся на каблуках и отправился к себе в спальню, оставив Шульдиха наедине с его новой головной болью.

Шульдих вздохнул и упёрся руками в бока.

\- Ну, ты его слышал, - сказал он, когда мальчик не сдвинулся с места. – Можешь занять комнату рядом с моей. Ха... теперь я понимаю, зачем ему столько комнат. Видимо, он предвидел, что нас в команде будет больше, чем двое, - рассуждал он по пути. Мальчик следовал за ним бесшумной тенью, не отставая ни на шаг.

– Интересно, кому достанется последняя комната?

Шульдих остановился перед последней дверью справа.

\- Будешь жить здесь, - сказал он, распахивая дверь, чтобы мальчик мог заглянуть внутрь. Комната была обставлена без излишеств: односпальная кровать с пуховым одеялом, стол, стул. Окно. Она выглядела нежилой, и у Шульдиха было странное чувство, что в ближайшее время Наги вряд ли будет что-то менять.

\- Ну, давай, - поторопил он мальчика, который так и стоял в коридоре. Ребёнок нерешительно прокрался внутрь, двигаясь так, будто любое его движение могло вызвать у немца вспышку гнева. Когда он робко сел на матрац, практически не примяв его своим смешным весом, Шульдих вздохнул.

\- Завтра можешь принять душ, ванну или ещё что, - сказал он напуганному мальчишке, - а сейчас, наверно, просто поспи, как он и сказал. Я его знаю, поднимет нас завтра затемно, - он скривился.

Мальчик медленно снял чужой пиджак. Наги сложил пиджак, аккуратно повесил его на спинку стула, и выпутался из кожаной сбруи – последней детали одежды. Казалось, ему было безразлично то, что Шульдих видел, как он раздевается, но это и не удивительно. Должно быть, он к этому привык. Он нерешительно сжал в руках кожаную сбрую, не уверенный, что с ней делать.

\- Просто положи на стол, - сказал Шульдих, и он послушался. – Разберёмся с этим утром, - он зевнул и выключил свет, пока мальчик ложился в кровать. - Oyasumi. Да, и постарайся не видеть снов, лады? Ненавижу просыпаться от чужих кошмаров.

На этом он оставил мальчика одного и отправился в свою комнату. Практически мгновенно он почувствовал, как отключилось чужое сознание – то ли ребёнок устал, то ли приучился засыпать при любой возможности. Скорее всего, и то, и другое, заключил Шульдих.

Он побросал одежду на пол, пообещав себе разобраться с ней позже, и забрался в кровать. Лёг на спину и прочувствовал, как по отдельности расслабляется каждая мышца, как научил его Кроуфорд, установил щиты так, чтобы они не упали во время сна. Впервые за долгое время он ждал от следующего дня чего-то интересного; что-то подсказывало ему, что этот мальчишка станет для него очень важным.

 

* * *

Шульдих поёрзал в кресле в десятый раз за последние две минуты в очередной попытке найти удобную позу. Книга, которую он пытался читать, не могла удержать его внимание, и он постоянно отвлекался. Это сводило его с ума – он часто не мог найти себе места, когда Кроуфорд уезжал по работе, но это же просто смешно!

Он поднял глаза на Наги, но тот сидел на том же месте, что и пять минут назад – он уже начал сомневаться, моргает ли он. В сознании у мальчика было тихо, и в обычной ситуации Шульдих бы этому обрадовался; в противном случае, если бы он долгое время находился с ним в ограниченном пространстве, граница между их сознаниями стала бы слишком расплывчатой. Но эта тишина казалась неестественной, нездоровой, от неё Шульдиху становилось до дрожи жутко. Тёмно-синие глаза мальчика безразлично смотрели в стену, вряд ли видя что-либо перед собой, а выражение его лица было таким же пустым, как и его сознание.

Но это же просто странно! В гареме его первого Хозяина было несколько рабов, которых обычно называли «пэтами» - сабмиссивы, потерявшие способность думать за себя и функционировать без приказов. Но даже самые запущенные из них были не настолько плохи – даже у них было что-то, напоминающее личность.

Шульдих со вздохом поднялся и направился в туалет. Только за этот час он был там уже дважды, и это начинало надоедать. Он не мог понять, почему его тело так странно себя ведёт; нельзя сказать, что он много пил. И несмотря на то, что нужда казалась срочной, его мочевой пузырь каждый раз оказывался пустым...

Он резко остановился и повернулся к Наги. Мальчик не двигался и с таким же отсутствующим видом смотрел в стену, но в голову Шульдиха закрались неприятные подозрения. Он прощупал мальчика, проникая глубже в подсознание, и почти сразу же почувствовал нужду, настолько сильную, что она причиняла физическую боль. Он тут же отпрянул, скривившись от чужой боли, и поражённо уставился на мальчика. Любой другой бы уже согнулся от боли пополам, но он не показывал ни единого признака дискомфорта. Дискомфорт! Это слово вряд ли подходило к ситуации.

\- Етить тебя в душу, если тебе так сильно надо, почему ты не идёшь? – выпалил он. Мальчик испуганно поднял на него свои синие глаза. Он ничего не сказал и даже не подумал подняться с места. Теперь, когда Шульдих знал, от кого исходит такое сильное желание справить естественную нужду, он сквозь щиты чувствовал судороги, которые пытался подавить мальчик. Как бы хорошо он себя не контролировал, он обмочится, если не дойдёт до туалета СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ.

\- Ты не пойдёшь, пока Кроуфорд тебе не прикажет, да? – спросил он Наги, с ужасом осознавая, что так оно и есть. Боже, всё даже хуже, чем он подозревал! Пэты, которых он знал, могли позаботиться о естественных потребностях тела без явного приказа, но сейчас он был абсолютно уверен, что до того как Кроуфорд отдаст приказ, Наги будет сидеть здесь в агонии столько, сколько сможет выдержать, а потом у него случится истерика от стыда за то, что он сделал это без разрешения.

А Кроуфорд был на встрече с Такатори, и не вернётся ещё несколько часов. Ребёнок столько не продержится.

_*Кроуфорд!*_ \- позвал он насколько мог сильно, надеясь, что оракул обратит внимание на его зов. _*Ну же, Кроуфорд! Чтоб тебя, слушай!*_

Он не услышал ничего, кроме непонятного гула мыслей окружающих его людей – Кроуфорд его игнорировал. _*БРЭД!*_ \- рявкнул он, зная, что это как минимум привлечёт внимание медиума. Кроуфорд терпеть не мог, когда Шульдих называл его по имени, почему – у телепата ещё не получилось выяснить.

Он получил ответ, которого ждал. _*Шульдих, я несколько раз просил не беспокоить меня, пока я работаю,*_ \- раздражённо прорычал провидец. _*И я строго запретил называть меня «Брэд» НИ ПРИ КАКИХ обстоятельствах!*_

_*ТЫ притащил ребёнка домой, ТЫ должен нести ответственность!*_ \- огрызнулся Шульдих. Он спроектировал детали ситуации в одном бессловесном порыве, и почувствовал встревоженное изумление Кроуфорда. _*Судя по всему, он не сделает это, пока вы ему не прикажете. Божечки, вы привели его домой минимум двенадцать часов назад, и бог знает, сколько он терпел до этого. Да он, блядь, в агонии – помогите ему!*_

_*Я не осознавал,*_ \- сказал Кроуфорд, и Шульдиху показалось, что его голос дрогнул. _*Ты не был настолько плох...*_

_*Я был рабом, а не пэтом,*_ \- горько возразил Шульдих. _*Я ещё мог контролировать свой разум. Скажите ему, что он может сходить, бога ради! Или нет, лучше скажите, чтобы он и МЕНЯ слушался. Может, тогда у меня получится заставить его делать хоть что-нибудь, а не пялиться в стену.*_

_*Дай мне с ним поговорить,*_ \- приказал Кроуфорд, и Шульдих подключил разум Наги к их переговорному каналу. Провидец не мог проектировать мысли, и в подобных ситуациях полагался в этом на Шульдиха. *Наги, ты меня слышишь?*

Мальчишка вскинул голову, оглядываясь, словно в поисках Хозяина. В первый раз он проявил живую реакцию. Это должно было быть забавным, но Шульдиху было не до смеха.

_*??*_ \- первой у мальчика была даже не мысль, а лишь бесформенный вопрос.

_*Он говорил тебе, что я телепат,*_ \- прокомментировал Шульдих. _*Я помогаю вам обмениваться мыслями.*_

_*Ты меня слышишь?*_ \- нетерпеливо повторил Кроуфорд. Наги медленно кивнул, и у него в голове появилось призрачное «да». Для начала это уже неплохо. _*Я должен был дать тебе этот приказ ещё утром, но я был занят и забыл. Ты будешь подчиняться Шульдиху так же, как и мне, если он не даст тебе приказ, противоречащий моему, это понятно?*_

_*Hai...*_ \- покорно ответил Наги голосом разума, таким же тонким и робким, как настоящий.

_*Хорошо,*_ \- удовлетворённо произнёс Кроуфорд. _*Мне нужно вернуться к работе. Наги, если у тебя снова возникнут проблемы, попроси Шульдиха со мной связаться.*_ Он прервал связь, снова подняв между ними щиты.

Шульдих вздохнул.

\- Ну, и чего ты ждёшь? – спросил он у потрясённого мальчика. – Иди в туалет, бога ради!

Он ожидал, что Наги вскочит, но мальчик поднялся с места медленно и осторожно. На его лице отразилось стремление сохранить железный контроль над собой, и Шульдих услышал, как в его подсознании усилился некий гул, который до этого был едва слышен. Он словно щекотал его разум, заставляя его вздрагивать и потирать руки, когда Наги прошёл мимо него в туалет. Несколькими секундами спустя Шульдих почувствовал волну облегчения, поскольку Наги наконец опустошил свой болезненно полный мочевой пузырь.

В тот же момент гул стих, и Шульдих моргнул. Должно быть, тут была какая-то связь, но он не был в этом уверен. Он мысленно пообещал себе разобраться с этим, как и с другими странностями мальчика, и подождал, пока тот не покажется из ванной.

\- Ты сегодня был в душе? – спросил Шульдих, уже зная ответ. Наги тут же покачал головой. – Иди сейчас, - со вздохом отозвался он, - и всё остальное тоже сделай, ладно?

Наги уставился на него широко распахнутыми глазами, и в щиты Шульдиха ударила волна паники. Он нахмурился и потянулся к мальчику, чтобы понять, что пошло не так. Причина нашлась довольно быстро – его приказ был слишком неясным, его можно было толковать несколькими способами. Ребёнок не смел двинуться с места, боясь наказания за неправильно выполненный приказ.

У Шульдиха от ужаса и жалости отвисла челюсть.

\- Боже мой... ты действительно совсем не можешь функционировать самостоятельно, да? – слабым голосом спросил он.

Наги просто молча смотрел на него, глазами умоляя пояснить приказ, чтобы ему самому не пришлось принимать решение.

Шульдих прислонился к стене и скрестил руки, чтобы скрыть то, что они дрожат.

\- Зайди в душевую... нет, сначала разденься, - поспешно исправился он, увидев в сознании мальчика, что тот собрался в точности исполнить приказ и зайти в кабинку в одежде. – ПОСЛЕ этого зайди в душевую. Эм... помойся с мылом... сможешь разобраться с этим сам?

После того, как мальчик нерешительно кивнул, он продолжил.

\- Помой голову шампунем, а после этого смой пену. Выйди из душа, вытрись и снова оденься. Так... расчеши волосы, почисти зубы, - он нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, всё ли он назвал. – Думаю, на этом всё. Приходи, когда закончишь.

Наги кивнул и зашёл в ванную. Он оставил дверь открытой, так как Шульдих не приказывал закрыть её, и телепат закрыл её сам, прежде чем отправиться в гостиную и плюхнуться в своё кресло.

Теперь была его очередь сверлить взглядом стену, обдумывая то, что он узнал о новом члене их команды. Это же просто нелепо! Сильный он телекинетик или нет, если для того, чтобы сделать каждое движение, ему нужен прямой приказ, в бою он бесполезен. Нужно каким-то образом избавить его от такой степени зависимости от Хозяина, и Шульдих понимал, что процесс будет долгим и болезненным. Он снова почувствовал укол жалости и мысленно поблагодарил всех известных богов за то, что Кроуфорд успел спасти его до того, как он стал настолько плох.

Он услышал, как выключился душ, и прислушался к разуму мальчика, пока тот выполнял оставшиеся приказы. Шульдих не чувствовал своего обычного желания манипулировать, когда проникал в сознание этого мальчика; Наги пострадал от слишком многих людей, подавлявших его, и последнее, в чём он нуждался, был телепат, путающий мысли, которые он всё ещё мог называть своими.

Наконец, мальчик вышел из ванны. Он казался ещё меньше из-за одежды, которую им удалось подобрать: старых спортивных штанов Шульдиха, которые пришлось закатать почти до колен и подвязать на талии, и футболки, настолько большой, что её рукава практически доставали ему до запястий. Он снова сел на кровать для того, чтобы продолжить созерцать стену, но вместо этого краешком глаза стал поглядывать на Шульдиха.

Шульдих смотрел на него в ответ и пытался понять, чьим было беспокойство, которое он ощущал – его или Наги. По большей части – Наги, решил он; что-то заставляло мальчика нервничать.

\- Что тебя беспокоит? – наконец, спросил он, откинувшись на спинку кресла. Наги повернулся к нему лицом и жалобно взглянул на него. Шульдих вздохнул.

\- Давай, ребёнок, поговори со мной. Тебя что-то ест, и я это чувствую.

Наги стыдливо опустил глаза.

\- Мне очень жаль, - прошептал он несчастным голосом, вздрагивая, как будто ожидал удара за то, что вообще заговорил.

\- Боже, за что? – удивлённо воскликнул Шульдих.

\- С... Сегодня ночью я видел сон, - признался Наги сдавленным шёпотом, сгорая от стыда за то, что ослушался приказа. Шульдих думал, что этот мальчик уже ничем не сможет его удивить, но он ошибался.

\- Я же пошутил! – потрясённо ответил он. – Христа ради, ребёнок, ты не можешь решить, видеть тебе сны или нет. Я же просто.. это была... да чёрт!

Он мысленно напомнил себе следить за языком, когда разговаривает с мальчиком.

\- Слушай, я иногда говорю не то, что имею ввиду, окей? Я просто дразнил тебя. Это я должен извиняться.

Он посмотрел на мальчика, который сидел перед ним с опущенной головой и осознал, что тот не верит в то, что он не сделал ничего плохого.

\- Я прощаю тебя, понятно? – устало произнёс он. – Забудь об этом. Тем более, тогда Кроуфорд ещё не приказывал тебе слушаться меня, поэтому у тебя не было причин этого делать, ясно?

Между бровей Наги возникла крошечная морщинка, пока он пытался найти изъян в логике Шульдиха. Но всё же часть стыда исчезла, и он смог поднять глаза. Шульдих вздохнул.

\- Тебе нужно научиться делать кое-что самому, - сухо сказал он, - Мы не можем диктовать тебе каждое движение, особенно в бою. Не сразу! – поспешно добавил он, заметив панику Наги, - Со временем. Только постарайся, ладно?

Наги неуверенно кивнул, но Шульдих чувствовал, что мысли об этом всё ещё вселяли в него ужас.

\- Сколько времени ты там провёл? – спросил он, заинтересованный тем, сколько времени понадобилось тем людям, чтобы так основательно сломать мальчика. На вид ребёнку было не больше десяти, значит, им не могли пользоваться СЛИШКОМ долго...

\- Всю мою жизнь, - мягко произнёс Наги, в пух и прах разнеся эту теорию.

Шульдих тяжело посмотрел на него.

\- То есть, «сколько ты себя помнишь», да?

Наги снова испуганно сжался и опустил голову.

\- Сколько я себя помню, - безучастно согласился он. Даже не-телепату было бы понятно, что мальчику пришлось ответить не так, как хотел. Шульдих вздохнул.

\- Слушай, тебе можно не соглашаться со мной, понятно? Если я не прав, скажи мне! – ответил он. Наги молча посмотрел на него. - Gott. Ладно, ты правда имел в виду «всю свою жизнь», или просто «сколько ты себя помнишь»?

\- Всю мою жизнь, - медленно ответил Наги, словно ожидая наказания за такой ответ. Шульдих благодарно кивнул, счастливый, что наконец чего-то добился. От такого одобрения лицо Наги посветлело.

\- Моя мать была рабыней, - смущённо добавил он, впервые взяв инициативу в свои руки. Технически он всё ещё отвечал на вопрос, но на этот раз Шульдиху не пришлось вытягивать из него каждое слово. Это было хорошим знаком – может, от его зависимости всё же можно избавиться.

И если это правда, неудивительно, что он сломан! Он в буквальном смысле всю жизнь провёл под абсолютным контролем – он не потерял способность принимать решения, у него просто никогда не было такой возможности. Шульдих задумался, облегчит или осложнит это его реабилитацию.

\- Сколько тебе лет? Ты знаешь?

\- Тринадцать, - ответил Наги.

У Шульдиха отвисла челюсть.

\- Боже. Ты выглядишь намного младше. Тебя вообще кормили?

Наги задумался.

\- Большинство Хозяев – да, - подтвердил он. Его голос, как и всегда, был ровным, но Шульдих мельком уловил в его разуме кошмарные воспоминания о голоде и избиениях за пустяковые ошибки. Шульдих спешно заблокировал их – ему хватало своих кошмаров об _этом_ , и он не нуждался в новых. Внезапно год, проведённый в рабстве, показался ему и близко не таким ужасным, как вся жизнь Наги.

До него вдруг дошло, что Наги вряд ли что-то сегодня ел. Кроуфорд, как всегда, проснулся раньше всех, а когда Шульдих, зевая, вылез из своей комнаты, Наги был уже одет и сидел на кровати. Сначала он подумал, что Кроуфорд покормил ребёнка, но, судя по тому, что он уже видел, это предположение не претендовало на правду.

\- Ты сегодня ел? – спросил он, и Наги ожидаемо покачал головой. – А вчера ел? – Наги снова покачал головой. – Боже. А когда ты ел в последний раз?

Наги задумался.

\- Два дня назад, - наконец решился он. – Рис и солёные огурцы, - добавил он, и Шульдих скривился. Это явно не лучший рацион для растущего организма! Наги заметил гримасу и испуганно вжался в диванные подушки.

\- А? Я не злюсь на тебя, - сказал Шульдих, пытаясь смягчить свой привычно резкий тон. Он всё ещё не мог привыкнуть к тому, что с мальчиком нужно осторожничать. – Звучит так, будто Шигеру стал ещё жёстче с тех пор, как меня забрали из его гарема. Насколько я помню, он не морил нас голодом, только в качестве наказания.

Наги всё ещё выглядел угнетённым.

\- Это было наказание, - признался он несчастным голосом.

\- Что ты натворил? – изумлённо спросил Шульдих. Наги был таким идеальным рабом, он представить не мог, как мальчик мог совершить нечто такое, чтобы заслужить голодовку. Шигеру был ублюдком, но он был достаточно мудр, чтобы понимать, что рабы проживут дольше, если с ними относительно хорошо обращаться.

\- Я разбил часть его коллекции фарфора, - тоскливо признался он. Шульдих скривился; Шигеру был коллекционером редкого тонкого фарфора, и берёг свою коллекцию, как зеницу ока.

\- Твою мать, неудивительно, что он психанул. Что случилось, ты уронил тарелку, когда нёс её, или что? Наги покачал головой, и Шульдих заинтересованно взглянул на него. - Так что же произошло?

Мальчик ответил не сразу, будто очень не хотел говорить об этом, но просто не мог ослушаться приказа.

\- Я протирал витрину в выставочном зале. Зашёл один из гостей Хозяина, и... он... он приказал мне обслужить его.

Шульдих по горькому опыту быстро сообразил, что значит это предложение; гость приказал мальчику сделать ему минет или что-то вроде того.

\- Хозяин сказал, чтобы я не выполнял НИЧЬИ приказы, пока он не разрешит... он берёг меня для вечеринки, которая должна была состояться на неделе. Я... Я не мог... Я не... – он запнулся на полуслове, буквально дрожа от волнения и стыда.

\- Ты запаниковал, - хмуро заключил Шульдих. Догадаться, что произошло дальше, было несложно: получив два противоположных приказа, мальчик впал в ступор, не в силах принять решение. Наги практически трясся от заново пережитых страданий. Шульдих почувствовал, что у мальчика начинается приступ паники и инстинктивно спроецировал на него чувство спокойствия, пока их обоих не захлестнуло его эмоциями. Наги немного расслабился, откликнувшись на воздействие, и Шульдих запомнил эту реакцию. В будущем этот приём может оказаться полезным.

\- Ты разбил блюда, когда отбивался от него? – спросил он, удивляясь тому, что мальчик нашёл в себе силы попробовать не подчиниться приказу.

\- Нет! – воскликнул Наги, уставившись на него широко раскрытыми глазами, - Он не прикоснулся ко мне; витрина взорвалась, а с ней и блюда...

\- Взорвалась? – повторил Шульдих, - Что значит, взорвалась?

Наги пытался подобрать слова, чтобы объяснить это, но Шульдих пошёл кратчайшим путём и извлёк воспоминание прямиком из его головы.

\- Охренеть! – воскликнул он, шокированный тем, что смог считать с Наги. Глазами Наги он увидел, как к нему подходит человек с расстёгнутой ширинкой, почувствовал панику и растерянность, которые охватили мальчика, разрывающую его нерешительность; наконец, он наблюдал, как разбилась стеклянная витрина и выставленный в ней фарфор, а осколки разлетелись по всей комнате, осыпав стоящих перед ней людей. Телепат моргнул.

\- Твою мать, наверно, было дико больно, - сочувственно пробормотал он. Теперь ему стало понятно, откуда у Наги часть порезов, которые он увидел прошлым вечером. – Когда это произошло?

\- Четыре дня назад, считая сегодня, - ответил Наги. Шульдих мысленно отсчитал дни.

\- Хм... как раз в это время Кроуфорд стал напряжённым и скрытным, и сказал, что я не пойду с ним на вчерашнюю вечеринку, - он задумчиво нахмурился. – Помнишь, он сказал, что ты телекинетик? Ты знаешь, что это значит?

Наги покачал головой.

\- Это значит, что ты можешь двигать предметы усилием мысли. Думаю, ты тогда был очень испуган и у тебя случился всплеск силы, она и разбила тарелки, - он фыркнул. – А у Кроуфорда было видение о том, что он встретит тебя, и он организовал всё так, чтобы оказаться твоим Хозяином. Если он не говорил, то скажу я: он видит будущее, - добавил он на всякий случай, - По большей части, отрывочно. Он паршиво это контролирует, обычно видит то, что для него опасно или полезно.

Наги уставился на него широко распахнутыми глазами, но воздержался от комментариев.

\- Тебе хотя бы обработали порезы? – спросил он, надеясь на положительный ответ. За эти четыре дня в них бы точно попала зараза, а последнее, что им сейчас нужно – бьющийся в лихорадке неконтролируемый телекинетик.

К счастью, Наги кивнул.

\- Сними футболку, дай мне взглянуть, - на всякий случай приказал Шульдих. Наги безропотно подчинился, стащил футболку через голову и повернулся к Шульдиху так, чтобы тот смог получше разглядеть россыпь разнокалиберных порезов, покрывающих левую сторону его тела.

Но Шульдих увидел не только это. Нежная кожа мальчика была покрыта всевозможными шрамами, некоторым явно было много лет. У Шульдиха было полно шрамов, но ничего похожего на это. Большинство из них было на спине, но несколько - и на груди. Шрамы покрывали его руки по всей длине, а самые свежие, от осколков фарфора, поднимались вверх по шее. Чудо, что он остался жив – Шульдих заметил минимум одно местечко, где осколок вонзился в миллиметре от его ярёмной вены.

\- Твою мать, - выдохнул он, чувствуя, что вот-вот потеряет сознание. У него в голове не укладывалось, сколько боли этот мальчик вытерпел за всю жизнь. По крайней мере, было видно, что раны в своё время были обработаны, а на недавних порезах не было следов инфекции, они уже покрылись корочкой и начали заживать.

\- У меня есть мазь, можешь смазать ею свои болячки, - добавил он, критично разглядывая повреждения. – Досталась мне от Кроуфорда. С ней не остаётся шрамов, по крайней мере, заметных. Она вряд ли справится с теми, которым больше года, но всё же.

Наги безразлично пожал плечами. У Шульдиха сложилось впечатление, что ему всё равно, останутся шрамы или нет. Неудивительно, учитывая, сколько у него уже отметин – несколько новых не сыграют роли. Шульдих жестом приказал ему надеть футболку, и он повиновался.

\- Ноги тоже в шрамах? – рискнул предположить Шульдих. Наги кивнул.

– Чёрт. Значит, никаких шортов и коротких рукавов. Такие отметины привлекают внимание, а телохранители должны быть незаметны.

Он почувствовал в разуме мальчика вспышку любопытства, и широко ухмыльнулся.

\- Кроуфорд не говорил? – спросил он. – Официально мы – телохранители Такатори. Он не знает о наших способностях, поэтому при нём ими лучше не пользоваться.

Он задумчиво смерил взглядам хрупкую фигуру Наги.

\- Не знаю, как убедить его, что такая креветочка может быть телохранителем. Нужно нарастить на твоих костях хоть немного мясца. Чёрт! Я забыл! – он раздражённо хлопнул себя по голове.

Надо же было так увлечься разговором, чтобы забыть, для чего его завёл!

– Давай найдём тебе что-нибудь поесть, ладно?

Шульдих поднялся с места и направился к их крохотной кухоньке, жестом позвав Наги за собой. Мальчишка послушно засеменил следом, как верный щеночек. Шульдих шарил в холодильнике в поисках чего-нибудь лёгкого в приготовлении.

\- Ни Кроуфорд, ни я не умеем нормально готовить, - с кислым видом сообщил он Наги. – Обычно мы заказываем еду на дом, или едим там, где кормят. Ммм... в основном мы питаемся, как на Западе, прости, - он скривился, – я не любитель сырой рыбы. Так-с, приступим.

Он достал всё, что нужно для сэндвичей, и начал укладывать ингредиенты на хлеб.

– Дай угадаю, у тебя нет особых предпочтений?

Наги отрицательно покачал головой, широко раскрытыми глазами наблюдая за тем, как стремительно увеличивается в размерах стопка ингредиентов на хлебе.

\- Держи, - наконец, сказал немец, передавая ему один из сэндвичей. Он жестом приказал Наги сесть за стол, и начал шарить по шкафам в поисках чистых стаканов.

Шульдих налил в стаканы молока, поставил их на стол, сел и вонзил зубы в свой сэндвич. Только на втором укусе он заметил, что Наги не прикоснулся к еде. Он проглотил кусок, и спросил, - Что не так?

Наги молча смотрел на него, будто ждал чего-то. Шульдих не сразу, но понял, в чём дело.

– А. Можешь поесть, приступай.

Наги тут же поднёс сэндвич к губам и, откусив маленький кусочек, начал медленно, с удовольствием жевать. Шульдих вдруг подумал, что мальчик, скорее всего, не привык к таким большим порциям. Он продолжил есть, время от времени поглядывая на Наги, который не отрывал от него глаз. Наверное, ждал нового приказа.

\- Надо купить ещё один стул, - пробормотал Шульдих, закончив есть, и откинулся на спинку стула, вытягивая перед собой свои длинные ноги.

Наги осилил только половину своего сэндвича, но продолжал медленно, без аппетита жевать.

\- Не заставляй себя есть, если уже наелся, - сказал Шульдих, который сразу понял, что мальчик ещё не скоро сможет осилить нормальную по размеру порцию.

Наги замер, держа сэндвич на полпути ко рту, и нерешительно взглянул на него. Шульдих сообразил, что принуждает Наги принять решение, и вздохнул.

– Слушай, ты хочешь доесть?

Наги ответил ему беспомощным взглядом, видимо, понятие слова «хочешь» было недоступно его пониманию. Шульдих закатил глаза.

– Ты ещё голоден? – перефразировал он.

Наги нерешительно покачал головой.

– Тогда больше не ешь.

Мальчик тут же опустил сэндвич на тарелку и сложил руки на коленях, ожидая новых приказов. Шульдих заметил, что он ещё не притронулся к молоку, и вздохнул ещё раз.

– Попей, утоли жажду, - приказал он, и Наги поднёс стакан к губам, залпом выпил половину, выдохнул и сделал ещё один глоток, прежде чем поставить стакан на стол. Он взглянул на Шульдиха, будто ожидая одобрения, и Шульдих мысленно поддержал его. Мальчик снова просиял, выпрямился и робко заулыбался.

Шульдих взглянул на часы.

\- До прихода Кроуфорда ещё пара часов. Мм... если честно, здесь особо нечем заняться. Ты умеешь читать?

Наги кивнул.

– Кандзи и всякое такое? – удивлённо переспросил Шульдих. _Где ребёнок научился читать?_

– Сколько кандзи ты знаешь?

\- Четыре тысячи, - ответил Наги, и у Шульдиха отвисла челюсть.

В письменном японском три тысячи иероглифов, плюс тысяча для записи имён и географических названий. Чтобы расшифровать газетную статью, нужно знать примерно восемьсот иероглифов, на большее Шульдих был пока не способен. Очень, очень немногие люди знают их все.

\- Господи Исусе, - удивлённо пробормотал он. – Кто тебя научил?

\- Одна из моих Хозяев, - ответил Наги. Он помедлил, вглядываясь в глаза Шульдиха, словно ожидая особой реакции, и скромно продолжил, - Она говорила, что ей нравится мой голос, поэтому она начала учить меня, чтобы я мог читать ей вслух. А потом она забавлялась, предлагая гостям назвать кандзи, которые я не знал.

Шульдих моргнул, удивлённый тем, что ребёнок вдруг сам решил поделиться с ним дополнительной информацией. Видимо, он наконец начал понимать, что Шульдих ХОЧЕТ, чтобы он говорил, углублялся в детали, объяснял, что имеет в виду. Что же, немец и не думал одёргивать его! Он спроецировал на мальчика чувство одобрения, и Наги снова просиял, трогательно обрадованный тем, что угодил Шульдиху.

– Долго учил? – поинтересовался он.

Наги задумался.

\- Шесть недель, - наконец, сказал он. – Примерно по сотне в день.

Пару секунд Шульдих потрясённо рассматривал его. Казалось, мальчик понятия не имеет, что он совершил практически невозможное.

\- Ты знаешь, что это просто удивительно? – наконец, произнёс он. Наги смутился. – Выучить столько иероглифов за такой короткий срок?

Мальчишка порозовел и опустил голову, и Шульдих почувствовал, что он бы стал отнекиваться, если бы не боялся противоречить ему.

\- Да, это удивительно! – повторил Шульдих, надеясь, что если мальчик прочувствует важность своего достижения, у него появится хоть какая-то самооценка, что, в свою очередь, поможет ему стать личностью. – Я живу здесь уже три года, но выучил всего около тысячи кандзи.

Наги смущённо взглянул на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

\- Ты знаешь английский алфавит, читать умеешь? – спросил он. Наги покачал головой.

– Ничего, тебе будет несложно выучить буквы, их всего двадцать шесть… так, стоп. Ты вообще говоришь по-английски?

Наги снова покачал головой.

– Хм. Ладно, думаю, раз ты так быстро выучил кандзи, то и второй язык легко освоишь. Мы с Кроуфордом много говорим по-английски, когда одни.

Он осмотрелся.

\- Чёрт. Все книги, что здесь есть - на английском и немецком… ты же не знаешь немецкий?

Он усмехнулся, когда Наги предсказуемо покачал головой.

– Так и думал. Видимо, остаётся только телевизор. Ты когда-нибудь смотрел телевизор?

\- Я был в комнате, когда некоторые из моих Хозяев смотрели телевизор, - нерешительно ответил Наги, - но они не говорили, что мне тоже можно смотреть.

Шульдих только покачал головой, уже не удивляясь, почему мальчик воспринимает его приказы так буквально.

\- Иди, устройся на диване – сядь так, чтобы тебе было удобно. Справишься, или дать более чёткие указания? – Наги кивнул, поднялся из-за стола и направился в гостиную. Шульдих убрал со стола тарелки со стаканами, поставил их в раковину к остальной посуде и тоже пошёл в гостиную.

Наги сидел в уголке дивана, оперевшись о подлокотник и поджав под себя ноги. Шульдих сам любил так сидеть, поэтому он мог быть уверен, что мальчику удобно. Он устроился в той же позе с другого края дивана.

\- Если станет неудобно, можешь пересесть, - сказал он Наги. Он поднял с журнального столика пульт, включил телевизор и запустил фильм. В плеере стояла кассета с английским боевиком, который он смотрел прошлым вечером: пора начинать учить ребёнка английскому, а лучший способ выучить язык – слушать иностранную речь.

\- Фильм на английском, - сказал он Наги, заметив, что мальчик смотрит на него, а не на экран, - смотри, может, запомнишь парочку слов.

Наги повернулся к телевизору и начал внимательно смотреть трейлер, идущий перед фильмом. Шульдих со вздохом откинулся на спинку дивана. Он не понимал, чем так сильно зацепил его этот хрупкий мальчик, но он чувствовал, что хочет защитить его от страданий, которые тот испытывал всю свою жизнь вплоть до этого момента.

_Держись, малыш,_ подумал он, старательно защищая эту мысль щитами. _А я сделаю всё, чтобы тебе больше никогда не пришлось заниматься этим дерьмом._


End file.
